HEARTLESS!
by SinfulFox
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, and short stories centered around my Kingdom Hearts OC, Shadow Kiara - aka, the Heartless of Simba's daughter. Some chapters may be AU versions, or contain themes/elements/characters from other fandoms and series!
1. Oogie's Revenge

**HEARTLESS _!  
_**  
a collection of drabbles & oneshots  
featuring my kingdom hearts oc, shadow kiara.  
some chapters may present an AU version or  
include themes from other series/fandoms.

* * *

Drabble #1**  
OOGIE'S REVENGE  
**_{Halloween Town, Kingdom Hearts; Post-Movie}_

* * *

Even though it was nearly mid-December, it somehow seemed like Halloween Town always held an icy, eerie chill in its eternal night. Tiny specks of snow drifted carelessly from the black sky and collected along the stone-covered pathways and steep, crooked rooftops.

The raven-haired female, whose bright yellow eyes glowed vibrantly like Christmas lights, perched quietly like a stray cat along the stone wall surrounding the town center. Something about this world always seemed enticing to her - - perhaps it was because, in Halloween Town, everyone was a monster. Here, it was something to be proud of, to celebrate. Here, nothing was complete without skulls or jack-o-lanterns with pointed teeth or large claws. There was just something so appealing about a place in which monsters didn't have to hide.

. . . there were also Mrs Hyde's phenomenal peppermint orange-peel pies. Those were admittedly a huge reason she seemed to frequent this world so much.

But tonight, she wasn't here to socialize, or eat tasty treats.

Hopping down from the wall, the young Heartless continued on, making her way towards the giant tree house where the infamous pranksters Lock, Shock, and Barrel resided in the past - - but her destination was to the abandoned lair deep below, the casino-themed torture chamber once owned by the one and only _ e_ .

She wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since Oogie lost himself to the darkness, but it didn't matter. He was once the biggest threat to the town, and he'd been vanquished. Since then, the town has become. . . complacent in its era of peace.

_Too_ complacent.

With a fluid motion, her body liquified into a black, ink-like substance and seeped into the dry, dead ground, sinking through cold gray earth until dripping out into a dark, musty, empty chamber. Once-colorful wheels were now pale and cracked, collecting dust and spiderwebs as they leaned over from broken platforms. The occasional bug scurried past her feet as she walked through the old dungeon-like funhouse, trying to imagine what it must have been like when it was up and running. She'd never met Oogie, and could only go on the stories she heard, but everyone told her how he loved his sadistic gambling and torturous devices.

Slowly she drew in breath, the stale air rushing into her body, and she could feel the envy, the greed, the lust for power - - his sins, his darkness, they all lingered here. Paled and weakened from time, perhaps, just like his machines, but they were there. The Heartless drew in more, as if tracking a scent, filling herself with the emotions left behind by the departed villain. His envy towards Jack the Pumpkin King, his fear, his desperation for power. . . She could feel it, all of it, pumping through her body as if they were her own feelings.

Fingers closed tightly, she raised her hand and hesitated before opening it. Within her palm were two slime-green dice, each side carved to look like a skull.

_Oogie's dice_.

"Oh~ the sound of rolling dice to you is music in the air," she spoke with a soft melodious voice, her eyes glowing more brightly, "'cause you're a gamblin' boogie man, although you don't play fair." It was as if each word carried a hint of life from the female to the room around her - - the low hum and whirring of machines clacked and spattered as they began to move, colored lights flickering as if gasping for air after being smothered for so long.

"The circle of life moves us all, dear Oogie. It's time you make another round and find your place on this new path." Shaking the dice within her hand for a moment, she finally tossed them forward and watched as they clattered and bounced across the cold floor. By the time they settled, the entire chamber around her had come back to life. Skeletons and bugs glowed with neon colors under the dungeon's blacklights, wheels of misfortune blinking and beeping as giant slot machines flickered their handles and played alluring, catchy music.

"Ooohohoho-" a grumbling, creepy, surprisingly upbeat voice rang out over her shoulder. "-snake eyes."

Shadow Kiara glanced over her shoulder to the large figure towering over her, his body a lumpy, jet black burlap sack, his eyes and stitch-lipped mouth emitting a bright yellow glow. Her own glowing eyes widened as she turned around to face him completely.

It was her first successful resurrection using her newfound ability, a twisted joke on the _Circle of Life_... and she couldn't believe how well it seemed to have worked. The being before her, he looked like Oogie and talked like Oogie - but it was his shadow.

"Shadow Oogie~ It's such a pleasure to have a friend in the darkness." Her own lips curved into a smirk, her eyes gleaming. "It's time to achieve what your Other could not... it's time for you to become KING."


	2. Zombie AU

**HEARTLESS ****_!  
_**  
a collection of drabbles & oneshots  
featuring my kingdom hearts oc, shadow kiara.  
some chapters may present an AU version or  
include themes from other series/fandoms.

* * *

Drabble #2  
**ZOMBIE AU**  
_{inspired by warm bodies}_

* * *

_Hungry_. _Hungry_. _Hungry_.

A darkened figure stopped and stood over a motionless body, laying in a bloody heap on the cold floor. Even in the darkness of the school hallway, the silhouette was clearly a female's, dressed in a tattered blood-stained jacket and skirt. She slowly leaned over the corpse and gently sniffed, drawing the putrid scent of decay into her lungs.

**Too dead**.

She stood up with a dissatisfied growl - not the usual moan of a biter, no... It was more animalistic, like the slow aggressive purr of an angered crocodile. There didn't seem to be any more living creatures in this building, and she was growing quite irate with her dwelling hunger. Glancing up, she decided to check out the rest of the hallways before heading back outside. She moved along, not with the awkward stagger of the average undead but with graceful, agile, precise movements.

The portion of her brain that made her human was long gone, but unlike the other walkers, she had something different rattling up there in her skull. Something placed there by scientists, when the outbreak had first occurred, something they thought would act as a vaccine against the mysterious infection that caused the dead to reanimate. Obviously it was unsuccessful, but only in its intended purpose. What it did do, however, was allow most of her brain to _reactivate_ \- the primal parts, anyways. Instead of a mindless embodiment of hunger, she had become a full-fledged predator.

As she prowled down the hall, she suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. **There it was**; _life_. It wasn't a normal kind of scent, it was powerful and spicy and shot through her nose and struck deep in her brain like a jolt of electricity. Silently, she followed the trail, peeking around the corner to see an older male making his way down the hallway. He had a flashlight, but she couldn't tell if he was armed or not. Yet her hunger overpowered her caution and she pressed forward, carefully stepping over corpses and quickly closing the distance between them. The overwhelming scent of fresh meat was so welcoming, her mouth began to water, her lips parting and her teeth baring themselves as she prepared to attac-

-with a loud thump, she froze, glancing down for an instant to see she'd stepped on the arm of an upright corpse and had knocked it over to the ground.


	3. Hired Help

**HEARTLESS ****_!  
_**  
a collection of drabbles & oneshots  
featuring my kingdom hearts oc, shadow kiara.  
some chapters may present an AU version or  
include themes from other series/fandoms.

* * *

Drabble #3  
**HIRED HELP**  
_{unspecified series, modern time}_

* * *

"Hey, hey, shhhh~" the female's voice hushed with a motherly tone, her finger reaching out to gently wipe at the tears bubbling in the corner of the older male's eyes. "There there. . . no need for crying. It'll be okay!" He flinched at her touch, eyes wild with panic, his screams and shouts effectively muffled by the layers of duct tape over his mouth.

Her form seemed so petite and delicate as she leaned over to try and comfort the man, whose business attire was bloodied and ripped, as he trembled on his knees, hands tied tightly behind his back. He was dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop of some high building in the city, close enough that he wavered and clenched every time her hands neared his body. He was a single push away from an untimely death.

"You wanna go out with at least a little bit 'o dignity, don'tcha?" She asked, her wide yellow eyes blinking with an almost childlike innocence, before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I guess that doesn't really matter anyways, huh? Heh, you're dead, whadda you care about dignity then, right?" With a playful snicker, she placed a hand at his shoulder and again he flinched, his groans and muffled yelling becoming more frantic and loud. "Now- what did I say about the- shush, man, come on! You're supposed to be quiet, that's what the duct tape is for!" Gesturing to her lips, she furrowed her brow as he continued to make noise. "Geez, you're really gonna make me..."

Groaning herself, her hand moved up to beside his neck, fingers outstretching. Black smoke began to swirl and drift from her fingertips, her nails turning black as they suddenly extended into long, razor sharp claws. With a swift, graceful, fluid movement, those claws sank deep into his flesh and ripped out a handful of his throat. His muttering stopped, his eyes wide and glued to her, his body beginning to shake as blood gushed from his wound and soaked the front of his shirt, arterial spurts squirting little splashes of blood across the concrete between them.

Staring at the bloody chunk of flesh in her hand, she sighed, her lips pouty. "Tch, my client didn't want your body mutilated, ya know. Buttttttttt~ then again, this fall ain't gonna leave ya too pristine-lookin' anyways, so let's just say it was an extra messy landing." It barely took much strength to nudge her fist into his chest, and his body fell backwards and down he plummeted into the alleyway below. She tossed over the bloody fistful of vocal chords to fall after him, and cringed at the loud crash of his body colliding with the closed lid of a dumpster below, and as it bounced off and onto the ground, it managed to knock over several tin trash cans. The ugly, sharp sound echoed and carried through the empty, quiet night and she froze in place, hoping it hadn't drawn too much attention. It was never as much fun if the body was found right away.

After a moment, she took a breath and sighed with relief, but before she could turn around, she heard a small voice below, in the very same alleyway.

. . . . _Shit_.


	4. Sidekicks (BnHA)

**HEARTLESS ****_!  
_**  
a collection of drabbles & oneshots  
featuring my kingdom hearts oc, shadow kiara.  
some chapters may present an AU version or  
include themes from other series/fandoms.

* * *

Drabble #4  
**sidekicks.**  
_{bnha / my hero academia}_

* * *

Days typically began and ended the same way at U.A. High, at least for students who weren't in the A-class hero studies courses of their year. For general studies classes like 1-C, daily student life was a touch less exciting, but Kiara kinda preferred it that way. Her Quirk was both versatile and flashy, and her personality was bursting with an infectious charisma that seemed to charm everyone around her, so many were surprised to learn she'd landed in general studies instead of a hero course... but that's where she wanted to be. That was her comfort zone - out of the spotlight, safe on the sidelines. Her goal at the infamous high school was simply to blend in, to graduate not at the bottom, but not at the top either.

However, as she gleefully pranced into her classroom that morning, she realized today was going to be different. Students that had already arrived to class were lounging around by the teacher's desk instead of taking their seats, the teacher himself waiting by the door for the rest of the class to pour in. Once everyone was present, their teacher cleared his throat, causing Kiara's small black cat-like ears to perk up and flick forward.

"Morning, class. Today's gonna be a little different, so don't bother sitting down or getting comfortable. We're gonna head over to the training grounds and meet up with Class 1-A." His statement caused a flurry of mixed reactions from the students and a barrage of questions and excited chatter. Even Kiara was admittedly interested in what they would be doing with the celebrity class, even though she (along with everyone else) pretty much already knew every student's Quirk and fighting style.

Before he answered any of his class's questions, he opened the door and gestured for them to come with him, and they all curiously followed through the hallways and across campus to the training facility. As they entered, Aizawa was already inside waiting along with his 1-A students, who looked just as confused and curious as Kiara's classmates. Aside from the sports festival earlier in the year, she hadn't really seen any of them so close!

The two classes gathered together near the entrance as both teachers then further explained what they were doing together. It was going to be a lesson in teamwork and synergy - for the following month, each student would be paired with another from the opposite class ;; 1-C students were likely to become sidekicks and needed to learn how to compliment a hero, while 1-A students needed to learn how to work with a sidekick. By the end of the month, every pair would have to face off against an opponent, and be graded on various aspects of cooperativeness and effectiveness as a team.

Before everyone could chatter over who they'd want to work with, Mr. Aizawa stepped forward and announced that the pairs had already been carefully chosen, with both personality and Quirks in mind. This seemed to put everyone even more on edge, and the two classes exchanged nervous, excited, curious, or judgmental glances as the teachers began to call out each pairing.

"Once we announce your partners, please pair up and take the opportunity to learn each other's abilities."

The short raven-haired female was uncharacteristically quiet as she looked over the famed hero class of 1-A, her radiant yellow gaze fluttering from face to face as she wondered who their teachers would have picked to be her partner. The bird-faced boy, perhaps, since they both shared a nearly elemental affinity for darkness? Or maybe it was the boy who made explosions, since her lackadaisical temperament could compliment his unbridled aggression? The kid with super strength and speed? What a dream to get to team up with a cute boy! Or even the girl who could make things float with a single touch! The more she thought about it, the more excited she got...

...after all, once she graduated, her future lay in the **criminal underworld**. How convenient it would be, to have close _first-hand knowledge_ on a fresh pro's fighting style! Ah, why wait that long? She already had a fairly substantial list of clients who would undoubtedly make some big offers for the information she could get on a popular 1-A student.

"Kiara Orihara, your partner is..."

She looked forward with a curious yet intensely alert expression.

_"...Shoto Todoroki."_

Blinking for a moment, her head tilted to the side; ears twitched and eyes widened, long black tail flickering behind her as she slowly glanced over to the student whose name she probably least expected to hear. Normally, she'd have been thrilled to partner up with arguably the cutest boy in the class, but as she looked over the stoic half-and-half male, she felt a sweatdrop form at her temple and a sense of dread cultivate in the pit of her stomach.

**His Quirk absolutely terrified her.**


End file.
